Knowledge
by Cha-Cha Le Bu
Summary: Golden paths swirled and entered the darkened castle, slipping under doors and weaving its way to the last chamber untouched. Sweeping past the final ward place around the door, the thin strands entered the only mind that remained.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters nor Merlin, all rights belong to the BBC and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

**A/N: Seeing as my last attempt at writing a Merlin fanfiction failed, I thought what's the harm in trying again. So here I am, and my new tale, enjoy!**

**Beginning of chapter quote: Even though we've changed and we're all finding our way in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends. ~ Unknown**

Prologue:

Burns, flashes, regret. Screams, everything seemed to happen to the people at once, even those not knowing the importance of the things they were seeing. None were spared from the onslaught.

Golden paths swirled and entered the darkened castle, slipping under doors and weaving its way to the last chamber untouched. Sweeping past the final ward place around the door, the thin strands entered the only mind that remained, penetrating it's dreams, and showing the owner the reasons behind its visit to Camelot.

**Short and sweet eh? No? Okay then I will defiantly be updating tomorrow seeing as I only wanted to see how this was received by you lovely people. Now if you wish me to be happy, please please please leave a comment. **

**Thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters nor Merlin, all rights belong to the BBC and I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

**A/N: Hey all, just as I promised, and I always keep my promises, I'm posting today I hope you all enjoy. Now read on...**

**Beginning of chapter quote: ****I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now. ~Sophia Loren**

Chapter One

A light flash curled through my mind, shattering the fantasies of Merlin like dust. All of a sudden images continued to play, ones of child growing and playing. When everything slowly came to halt, I immediately noticed a boy was sitting on his own, holding nothing but a wooden toy dragon to keep his company. That was until a man with an untamed, grey and red beard into the small clearing. As I watched, I began to realize a sword, albeit unkept but a sword non the less, was hanging from his right hand and he had made no move to alert the child to his presence. cautiously descending on the small body, the man started clenching his fist tighter on its hilt and his steel eyes flashed with an emotion I had only seen on a person as they faced their most feared enemies. a look of anger and weariness mixed with both a slither of doubt a fear, in what I can only guess. Because, who on God's Earth would be afraid of a mere five year old?

As I shook myself back into reality, I saw that I had failed to realize that the boy had moved across the clearing to the surrounding foliage and slipped in, the stranger following close behind.

Quickly making my way to continue the chain, I hurried to the berry bushes, ensuring myself it wasn't poisonous, I joined the two people into the looming woods.

The mystery child sprinted through the continuous view of green and brown, when he glanced behind the first thought that came to mind was _Why do they always find me? Can't I just be left in peace? Like I was before all of this happened, Before Mother died? _

The boy's memories began assaulting his mind, portraying each and every moment in his tender life in fast pace. He recalled each and every person who'd tried to control his powers.

The unnoticed prince continued on his trek, following the two wayward strangers, but as he ventured further after them, the sly voice of his friend sounded throughout his mind, causing him questioning his sanity once more when he responded to his own thoughts. Skirting around trees and broken branches, he shadowed the other's footsteps until the sound of screams and lights shone through the thick trees, prompting him to clutch at the hilt of his own sword and run towards the source.

But even with all the training in the world, nothing could have prepared the blond haired mad for the sight that greeted him.

**A/N: i know it's not a lot but I felt this was the right place to stop, keep you hanging! Now like I will continue to tell you, reviews make my world go 'round so review pretty please :)**

**Thank you xx**


End file.
